Develop criteria and guidelines for use of clinical NMR imaging systems in detection, imaging, quantification, and diagnosis of morphological and functional pathology in human subjects and in noninvasive characterization of tissues. Collaborate with participating institutions in a working group to develop common criteria and guidelines for performanceof diagnostic and evaluative studies. Formulate plans and protocols for specific comparative studies employing NMR imaging with other selected imaging modalities. Perform, evaluate, and report results of such comparative imaging studies for various diseases and parts of the body.